The Unwanted Daughter
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: After all the books. A girl claims to be the daughter of Hades and it gets crazy from there. If you have nothing good to say then don't say it. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**After all the Percy Jackson books and Hero's of Olympus books too. This girl comes to Camp Halfblood and clams to be the daughter of Hades and shit hits the fan. I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan! **

I feel so lonely. I know that I'm not wanted by anybody. It's because of who my dad is. My dad is Hades, and I wasn't supposed to be born. My name is Abigail Ashley Smith and I'm 16. I was born in New York on the summer solstice. I knew exactly what and who I was. Ever since I was little I had monsters chasing my ass. My mom died along time ago and my dad, well he wasn't around. I was a secret. A dirty secret. I was hidden away ever since I could remember but now I'm tired of hiding so here I am standing atop HalfBlood hill smiling. Then I was surrounded by people. Six people stepped forward with their swords pointed at my throat. One boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. "Who are you?" I looked at him up and down and grinned. "My name is Abigail, daughter of Hades." and just liked I thought all hell broke lose.

_ Time Skip _

I am now sitting in an area that looked liked the dinning area. There were people standing around me having silent conversations about me. There was a boy with black hair and blue green eyes talking to a blonde, grey eyed girl. Then that boy that I know is my brother was just standing there looking at me. I was just sitting there smiling like I didn't have a care in the world and I didn't. I could give two flying bat shits what people say or think about me. A centaur came trotting up and every one got quiet. "The gods want to meet her." I laughed, "Well don't I feel loved." I smirked. They looked at me. "I'm only bringing a few people so when you hear your names go to the van, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Clarisse!" I got up and walked in front of every one else. I felt someone grab me arm and my first reaction was to whip back and I connected my fist with their nose. I looked and saw that it was beauty queen. "Opps, sorry." I continued to walk not really caring if she was alright or not. "Hey! Get your ass back here!" I looked back and it was that big ugly bitch what was her name... Oh yeah Clarisse was her name. "What did you say punk?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and I looked at her ready for a fight. "You wanna go?" Chiron got between us and I looked at him and if looks could kill I'm sure he'd be died by now. I climbed in the van and got all the way in the back so no one would sit by me but of course me brother had to sit right next to me. He held out his hand, "My name is Nico." I starred at him and smacked his hand away. "I'm not here to make friends." I looked out the window as the trees went by. "You know you don't have to act like a total bitch. I know it's an act. Just to let you know you don't have to act tough here, were all family, we've been through the same pain." I looked at him with disbelief, "We've been through the same pain huh?" I laughed at that, "Then tell me this dear brother, did you kill your mother? I didn't think so. I did," I looked down with sad eyes. "When I was little I couldn't control my powers and I killed my mom and baby brother. So no Nico I don't think you guys have been through the same pain as me. I'm only staying at camp for a short period of time till I get my shit together then I'm moving to Italy." With that I looked out the window and put my ear phones in and closed me eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by tall, big ass looking gods and goddess. I sat up and looked around. "About time you woke up." Nico said. I looked at him with death in my eyes but he didn't look fazed at all and held my gaze. "Shut the fuck up you ass." I heard someone tsked, I looked up and say a woman that looked almost liked Piper so I guess that was Aphrodite, "Such foul language coming from such a beautiful girl. You should get out of those clothes and into something more flattering." I looked down at what I'm wearing and shrugged. I was wearing black jeans with holes in them and a black fitted tank top, with combat boots on. "Your hair definitely needs some work." I grabbed some of my hair and looked at her and smiled. I grabbed a knife from out of my boots and sliced through my hair and dropped it on the floor. "Can't do anything with it know, can you?" After that she left me alone. "Are you two girls done?" I'm guessing Zeus asked. I shrugged and continued to look around the room. "So it came to our attention that you claim to be the daughter of Hades and well we only knew of one daughter and she died along time ago." I saw Nico wince about that. "You guys think I'm lying? I have better fucking things to do than this so if were done here you guys can fuck off and leave me alone." Gasping was heard all through out the room, then laughing. We turned and out of the shadows came a man in black clothes with black hair and olive oil skin. "That's my daughter all right!" he laughed and looked at me and opened his arms, "Welcome to the family."

**So… How did I do? Please R and R! I think I'm going to pair Abigail and Leo up, what do you guys think about that? Love Dark. ** **P.S Nico is around 18/ 19 years old. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry for taking so long updating, I didn't know where I was going with this and I still don't but I'll get it together! I don't own anything all rights to Rick Riordan. **

It's been a couple of weeks since I got to Camp Half-Blood and people still haven't welcomed me fully yet and I don't give a fuck if they ever do. I'm not here to make friends. I'm currently sitting in my bed in the Hades cabin sketching an old friend. Right as I was putting the final touches on the drawing Nico comes in and sits next to me. "Hey little sis. Whatca drawing?" I snapped the sketch pad closed and put it under my pillow. I looked at him and he just sat there and smiled and an evil thought formed into my head. "Who's Bianca? I heard about her. Was she your sister? How did she die? Was it your fault? I bet it was." I laughed at his pained expression and the next thing I knew I was flat on the floor with blood coming out of my nose where Nico hit me. He jumped on top of me and gave me the deadliest eyes I have ever seen. "If you ever mentioned her to me again in that kind of way I will personally drag you down to the depths of tartarous and torture you for eternity." He got up and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and went out the back. I was walking for some time and I came upon a spring with a water fall. I looked around making sure no one sees me and began to strip. After all my clothes were off I dived into the nice cool water. I swam for a bit until I heard someone coming. I quickly ducked under water and through the water I could see Leo stripping I turn a little and avoided looking at a certain male part on his body but I could feel my eyes beginning to wonder. I gasp, and then quickly closed it. Leo was… shall we say big. He jumped into the water and I opened my eyes and I could see Leo starring at me. I swam to the surface for air and started coughing. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. I looked at him and swam away from him. "Come on Abigail." I looked back at him. He had an adorable face. He scratched the back of his neck, "Look I know we haven't been very warm welcoming and the other campers may not like you but if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I'm not going to go on and on saying that you need to open up and talk and I'm not going to say I know what you've been through because I don't. I'm a good listener if you need one." My eyes widened. No one has ever been that kind to me before. I found my self nodding and getting out of the water. I put my clothes on and shadow traveled back into my cabin. I changed and laid down in bed and smiled. Maybe camp isn't so bad.

**Sorry if this chapter was bad. I need ideas. I think ima pair Leo and Abigail up. That would be cute, and yes that means lemons! Don't like kiss my big black ass! R and R! **


End file.
